


Only You

by Shirleycuthbertcooper



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, New Character - Freeform, Shirbert, sorry this is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleycuthbertcooper/pseuds/Shirleycuthbertcooper
Summary: A foreign student from America moves to Avonlea and soon enough the gossip on the beautiful girl swirls around the town much quicker than she could imagine, as Anne watches it all play out she also watches how the brand new Patty becomes quickly associated with Gilbert Blythe. But Anne isn't jealous. She could never be jealous. She was NOT jealous... unless she realizes she's lying to herself.





	Only You

Thick, raven, curly, and shiny.   
Those were just some of the words Anne thought in her head as she stared at the tan girls hair. Subtracting some of the words such as gorgeous, exquisite, most likely beautifully soft and more from the equation. Everyone seemed to stare. For she was quite beautiful, and a large difference compared to her fellow classmates. She couldn't blame anyone for staring at the girl in awe.   
Even Gilbert Blythe.   
Anne watched as the mysterious unnamed girl sat down in the circle of children desperate to learn Ms Stacy's ways of teaching. As she watched her take her seat, she took her in. Beautiful in a word. She had a light pink dress with puffed sleeves that looked like what Ruby could only dream of. She had light tan skin, not too dark but definitely a shade darker than the other children. She had seemed to be filled out and curvy, and Anne thought to herself that that's what bosoms Josie was talking about looked like. She looked very mature, and her hair was in a bun with a beautiful pink ribbon tying it all together. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in awe at her as she sat with them on the floor. Posture perfect Anne would say. One of the most awestruck was Gilbert Blythe, staring like she was the moon and the stars. Anne looked between them and felt something bubbling in her chest. She wouldn't say it's a happy feeling, but she wasn't angry, but she would never admit anything like this, but deep down. Anne knew. She was jealous.   
Ms Stacy finally cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.   
"Well, as you guys know. We seem to have a new student and family here in Avonlea, please stand up and say your name, and where you're from for the class" she finished with a smile.   
"Well. To start off hello everyone, my name is Patricia Shine, but I prefer to be called by the name Patty so please call me Patty and only Patty. I come from America, in the New Mexico territory, my parents have always wanted to try something new and we heard the farming land here in Avonlea was great, so here I am." She finished with an intake of air, she had spoken very quickly, and her voice was nothing like Anne had ever heard before, very proper but very different. Maybe it was an American accent if that was to exist Anne thought.   
"Despite where I come from, no I am not Spanish."  
She continued on with a look around the classroom, before Ms Stacy continued on for her.   
"Well Patty we are all very glad you are here, you can take a seat back down where you were, or next to Diana and Anne, I'm sure they won't mind." Ms Stacy ended with.   
Patty smiled and sat down where she was.   
"I won't intrude for now, I will sit there tomorrow if that's alright." Patty said in a slower stroke this time around.  
"That's fine by me sit where you'd like." Ms Stacy said before starting the lesson. Diana turned to Anne and spoke in a quiet whisper so she wouldn't interrupt.  
"Her and her parents stopped by my house on Sunday night. Saying they were going to get settled for a week and then let her come. I guess today was that day." Diana said shrugging her shoulders.   
"Who in particular are you talking about Diana?" Anne said, oblivious.   
"Well Patty of course! And she is quite beautiful, that dress is amazing. I wonder where she got it made, anyways. I talked to her when she came over. She has a bright imagination and reminds me somewhat of you actually Anne! She's very sweet and her parents were very kind." Diana said Anne turned to watch Patty talk to Josie Pye about something that must've been quite boring because Patty looked bored out of her soul.   
A couple of hours had passed with glances at Patty throughout, until thankfully it was time for lunch.   
"Everyone go outside for lunch!" Ms Stacy called out. Everyone quickly got up except Patty, raising her hand and asking I felt she could stay inside this lunch, of course Ms Stacy was alright with it, as it wasn't causing any harm. As soon as all the other children got outside the swarm of gossip quickly started.   
"She's gorgeous!" Moody exclaimed, "I head they are SUPER wealthy, got bored of America so came here to Avonlea, looks like Diana has competition!" Josie Pye spoke rather loudly.   
"I bet she's wicked mean, and just doing whatever she can to trick people she's nice." Ruby said quietly looking frustrated through the window at the girl with a beautiful pink ribbon inside reading. Josie Pye laughed and looked at Ruby   
"Oh Ruby don't be so upset. Gilbert only has eyes for you. He was just looking earlier. "  
Anne was confused. "Looking?" She spoke, confusion evident in her voice.   
"Are you blind Cuthburt! He had his eyes all over that girl in class today!" Josie exclaimed rolling her eyes as if it was the easiest explanation possible. Anne stopped and watched Gilbert as he talked with Moody, before he walked into the school house again.   
"Look!" Diana said pointing to the window as they all watched the exchange.   
Gilbert crouched next to her and handed her a bright red apple. She smiled and accepted. They said a few words, laughed, talked, before he sat next to her and shook her hand as she smiled brightly.   
Ruby's eyes were glued to the window and she looked as if she was going to cry, Anne on the other hand was angry, no. Livid. And she couldn't understand why. She walked inside put her hat on, grabbed her things and walked out. During all this commotion she was causing while grabbing her things, Gilbert looked at her in confusion, as well as Patty.   
"Is school already out?" Patty asked as she watched Anne exit.  
"N-No it isn't. Excuse me." Gilbert said as he ran out the door chasing after Anne as Diana Andrew the rest watched.   
"Anne is in some denial" Diana whispered to herself as she watched him chase after her, out of sight.   
Patty sat on the floor inside, when Josie and the other girls walked up to her. Josie holding Ruby as she had done when they confronted Anne once before, as if time wasn't repeating itself, Josie spoke, standing in front of the girl biting the apple on the floor.   
"Hey American bookworm! Listen up. You can't talk to Gilbert, look at Gilbert, or even think about him, got it?"  
Patty put down the book and apple, straightened out her dress and stood up eye to eye with Josie Pye as she spoke and smirked.   
"And why is that?" She said, her voice sinister, but Josie was not going to back down.   
"Ruby has had dibs on him for like 3 years. She's got dibs." Josie said hands on her hips now.   
Patty just laughed and looked at the girls.  
"I've dealt with much worse than a threat from some school girls over a unrequited love. If he's yours than take him, cause right now he doesn't seem to be interested in you at the slightest." She spoke before taking her seat on the ground with a book once more.   
"Oh yeah? So you think he's interested in you? You've only just met!"  
Patty chuckled again. Not even locking eyes with Josie as she spoke, unfazed.  
"Sweetie. It's not me he's interested in. Oh yes he is quite handsome. Maybe even the handsomest here." She spoke taking a bite of her apple and turning the page on her book.   
"But it's not me he wants. For he desires something... red?" She said holding up her apple. And then placing it down and reading once more.   
"He doesn't want apples! He has a orchard! He has plenty enough so you are foolish to think that." Ruby spoke in a huff, the other girls backing her up.   
"Me, foolish, I was insinuating something. As in, comparing something to another. What else could be red that he wants? It has freckles?"  
They all sat confused, except Diana, smiling to herself.   
"Good lord. He likes Anne Shirley!" Patty said sighing in their stupidity. They all gasped and Ruby started crying. "He does not!" Josie exclaimed   
"Well I mean. He talks about her a lot from the 5 minutes I've known him. He seems to be gone over him."  
Josie spat fury eyes glaring daggers at the American girl.   
"Oh you're in for it now Patty! You better watch out. No one speaks to me or my friends that way. No one!" Josie all but whispered as she pulled Ruby and took the other girls with.   
Except Diana.   
"Wow, I've never seen someone talk to Josie that way, it's nice to see you again." She spoke as she sat next to the girl.   
"You've probably never seen someone with such natural curls either" Patty giggled. Diana gasped and touched the bun on the girls head, intricate curls going into different places, all tied together by a beautiful bright light pink ribbon. "There's no way this is natural!"  
Diana exclaimed. Patty laughed, "I can assure you, I wake up with it." They laughed. Together. And all Diana could think was that hopefully Anne found her perfect best friend material like she did. While she was thinking that. All Patty could think was that Canadians are quite tricky. Little did she know as Anne was stomping away with Gilbert at her feet saying her name. All that was going through Anne's head was why must Americans be so tricky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is horrible but leave Kudos, this is my first Anne with an E story, and it's really rather sucky. But eh it's whatever. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
